Let's Interview!
by Ja'nua Solomon
Summary: Semua anggota Mekakushi akan di interview oleh si Author abal nan gaje ini! Pertanyaan apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Review saja! Warning: OOC, Author menggila, Si Typos, Garing, de es te. Special guest!
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: Kagerou Project**

**Warning: OOC, Garing super krispy, Author kayak orang gila(?), de es te**

* * *

Ja'nua: "Halo para readers~!" (Lambai-lambai gaje)

All: 'Ini Author ngapain sih?'

Ja'nua: "Kalian ada bilang sesuatu?"

All: "Ng...Nggak..."

Ja'nua: "Oh...Oke! Jadi, kita bakal interview!"

Kido: "Lah, ngapain kita interview coba?"

Ja'nua: "Karena gue mau~"

Shintaro: "Ini Author udah gila..."

Ja'nua: "Tado loe bilang apa?" (Warna mata berubah letak)

Noel: (Tiba-tiba datang) "Kalian kalau bisa jangan bikin Ja'nua marah ya. Nanti kalian dihujanin dagger lho."

All: "He?Seingat kami, yang pakai dagger kan Ju'ana"

Ja'nua: (Aura hitam) "Nggak ada yang namanya mustahil didunia ini, termasuk gue pakai dagger!"

All: 'Betul juga...'

Ja'nua: (Mulai tenang) "Semuanya, tolong review pertanyaan yang mau kalina tanyain ke orang Mekakushi Dan ya! Yang pertama Kido!"

Kido: "Kok gue?"

Ja'nua: "Karena loe nomor satu"

Noel: "Review Ya~!"

* * *

**Ja'nua: "Noel, gue bingung"**

**Noel: "Kenapa?"**

**Ja'nua: "Kok elo disini sih?"**

**Noel: "Ada salahnya?"**

**Ja'nua: "Nggak sih...Tapi, ini fic gue loh..."**

**Noel: "Biarin. Pokonya RnR ya~!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Kido Tsubomi

**A/N**: Minna~ Maaf lama~ Karena alasan-alasan yang bikin Author stress nggak karuan, author malah jadi pundung dan lupa kalau Fanfiction bisa submit doc.

* * *

Ja'nua: Oke Kido! Siap untuk pertanyaan gaje yang bakal dikasih?

Kido: (Tarik nafas) Oke

Ja'nua: (Terjun ke tumpukan surat)

Kido: Sejak kapan rewiew elo jadi banyak?

Ja'nua: Itu cuman surat kosong

Kido: (Sweatdrop)

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan pertama dari ErinMizuMizuna-Chan 'Namanya panjang amat...' Pertanyaannya adalah 1. Kido,apa yg kau lakukan klo bertemu hantu? 2. Apa kau mencintai Kano,Kido?

Kido: WTF?! KOK PERTANYAANNYA GITU SIH?!

Ja'nua: Tanya sama yang tanya (?)

Kido: Gue harus jawab?

Ja'nua: Harus kalau enggak gue todongin dagger nanti

Kido: Err...Gu-gue nggak mungkin takut ketemu hantu!

Ja'nua: 'Ngomong aja kayak gitu, tapi aslinya takut kan?' Pertanyaan yang kedua jawabannya apa?

Kido: I-itu...Nggak! Gue nggak mungkin suka sama si mata kucing itu! (Blush)

Ja'nua: 'Kalau nggak suka napa wajah elo jadi merah bu?' Oke lah. Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari The Silver Fire adalah gimana rasanya jadi ketua di tengah orang-orang unik seperti mereka?

Kido: Bikin stress...

Ja'nua: Mang napa?

Kido: Disitu orangnya gila semua. Termasuk kedua OC elu Thor

Ja'nua: (Pundung)

Kido: Cepet lanjutin! Gue mau pulang!

Ja'nua: ...Selanjutnya dari Melaina Sytry (Baca namanya) (Sadar, lompat-lompat gaje) Mel ada review! MEL ADA REVIEW! YEESSSS!

Kido: 'Ini Author kenapa sih?'

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan dari Melaina *uhuk*Sinting*uhuk* Sytry adalah jaketnya beli dimana? Jaketnya keren..

Kido: ...

Ja'nua: ...

Kido: Dia temen loe Thor?

Ja'nua: Iya

Kido: Sekelas?

Ja'nua: Iya

Kido: Pantes sama-sama gila

Ja'nua: Iy- APAAN?! CEPET JAWAB TU PERTANYAAN!

Kido: GUE AJA NGGAK TAU INI JAKET BELI DIMANA!

Ja'nua: BUKKANNYA ELO YANG BELI?!

Kido: BUKAN! TAPI AYANO-NEECHAN!

Ja'nua: YA UDAH! TANYA SAMA AYANO, ITU JAKET BELI DIMANA!

Kido: AYANO-NECHAN UDAH MATI TAU!

Ja'nua: GALI KUBURAN DIA, ATAU PERGI KE HEAT-HAZE SANA!

Kido: NGGAK MAU!

Ja'nua: KITA NGOMONGIN APA SIH?! CAPSLOCK GUE JADI JEBOL!

Kido: MANA GUE TAU! KAN ELO YANG MULAI!

(Istirahat sebentar)

Ja'nua: Ehem! Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari seorang guest. Pertanyaannya adalah Untuk Kido loe tu suka sama siapa. Oke, gue udah tau ini siapa...

Kido: Sama orang

Ja'nua: Spesifik dikit napa?

Kido: Nggak mau

Ja'nua: Ngomong nggak?

Kido: Nggak

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan selanjutnya berasal dari Nono Asakura dengan pertanyaan cewe yg menurut lo itu baik?dan yg lo suka

Kido: Marry. Nggak mau jawab

Ja'nua: Tanpa basa-basi langsung dijawab...

Kido: Selanjutnya apa?

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan dari Serin Kousuke... Serin? KNB?

Kido: Itu Seirin...

Ja'nua: Pertanyaanya kenapa pake celananya di gulung sebelah?. Kalau boleh jujur, gue juga mau tanya pertanyaan yang sama. Emang buat apa sih elo naikin celananya sebelah? Ngapa nggak dua-duanya aja sekalian?

Kido: Ada alasan khusus dan gue nggak mau jawab.

Ja'nua: Ada yang suka ya~? Cieee~

Kido: (Nyekek Author)

Ja'nua: Be...Berenti...Woi...BERENTI!

Kido: (Lepasin Author)

Ja'nua: Hah...Hah...Gue hampir mati...Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Len Uchiwa. Pertanyaannya adalah Hoi,Kido,loe sukanya sama Seto atau Kano?

Kido: KENAPA PERTANYAANNYA KAYAK GITU SEMUA?!

Ja'nua: KALAU YANG INI LOE NGGAK JAWAB, GUE BUNUH LOE!

Kido: GUE SUKA KANO! PUAS?!

Ja'nua: ...

Kido: ...(Pundung)

Ja'nua: Akhirnya ngaku~! Pertanyaan terakhir berasal dari Boku Wa Uzu. Pertanyaannya adalah apa alasan buat grup mekakushi dan?

Kido: I-itu...Demi Ayano-neechan...

Ja'nua: (pukpuk Kido) Udh, udah. Kalau elo sedih, nanti Ayano juga sedih. Readers juga sedih...

Kido: Author...

Ja'nua: Gue kasih tau Kano soal yang tadi ah~!

Kido: (Kabur) AUTHOR KEJAM!

Ja'nua: Oke, interview selanjutnya adalah Kano Shuuya! Silahkan review~!

Noel: Review ya!

Ja'nua: NGAPAIN ELO DISINI?!


End file.
